The present invention relates, in general, to an electric motor, for example a rotary motor or a linear motor, and more particularly to efficient cooling system of a primary part of such an electric motor. The present invention also relates to a method for producing such an electric motor.
During the operation of electric motors, in particular high-power motors, heat is generated which has to be removed to the outside. In the simplest case, this is done by thermal conduction in the primary part and by convection or radiation outside the primary part. It is also known to provide high power motors, in particular the primary parts of linear motors for machine tools, with a liquid cooling system in which, for example a serpentine cooling member is attached to the modular block or the housing, for circulation of a cooling liquid.
This type of cooling operates effectively only when considering the motor as a whole and, as a consequence of the construction, is very complex and therefore expensive. Moreover, the generated heat can only be dissipated through the winding body, i.e., the heat has first to be transported through heat conduction from the windings via the teeth to the side of the winding body that faces away from the teeth, where the cooling system is mounted.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electric motor to obviate prior art shortcomings and to have a primary part which is compact and simple in structure and which is provided with an effectively operating cooling unit. In addition, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for manufacturing a primary part for an electric motor.